In one embodiment, a control system for a pump module for a fluid delivery device including a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a pump supported by the ground engaging members; a plurality of fluid valves supported by the ground engaging members and in fluid communication with the pump, is provided. In some embodiments, the system comprises a controller configured to operably connect over a network to a first valve controller controlling a status of a first valve in response to an input from the controller, and a touchscreen display operably connected to the controller, the display configured to display the status of the first valve and configured to receive an input from a user, wherein the controller generates a manipulatable icon displayed on the touchscreen display, a manipulation of the icon generating the input from the controller to the first valve controller.
In another embodiment, a method of determining whether to execute a command in a control system for a pump module for a fluid delivery system operating a plurality of modules, the fluid delivery system including a frame; a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame; a pump supported by the ground engaging members; a plurality of fluid valves supported by the ground engaging members and in fluid communication with the pump is provided. In some embodiments, the method comprises providing a boundary condition; providing a priority ranking for each module; receiving a command to execute; determining if executing the command will violate the boundary condition; executing the command when it was determined that executing the command will not violate the boundary condition; and upon determining that executing the command will violate the boundary condition, determining if the command is directed to a higher priority module than a priority of an operating module; determining not to execute the command when the command is directed to a lower priority module than the operating module; and reducing the output of the operating module prior to executing the command when the command is directed to a higher priority module than the operating module.
In still another embodiment, a method of maintaining a first flow rate through a first valve in a fluid delivery system, the fluid delivery system including a frame, a plurality of ground engaging members supporting the frame, a pump supported by the ground engaging members, a plurality of fluid valves supported by the ground engaging members and in fluid communication with the pump, and a controller controlling the pressure generated by the pump and the position of the plurality of valves is provided. In some embodiments, the method comprises providing the first flow rate of a fluid pressurized by the pump through the first valve; receiving at the controller a request for a second flow rate of the fluid through a second valve; determining with the controller a predicted effect on the first flow rate based on request; adjusting at least one of the position of the first valve and the pressure generated by the pump to maintain the first flow rate based on the predicted effect; and adjusting the position of the second valve to provide the second flow rate of the fluid through the second valve.
The disclosures of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/636,138 are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.